Photo Album
by LixXxa
Summary: Generations later, Harry comtemplates what happened a LONG time ago, and the time after. And as the hand of the cloak strokes midnight for his 100th birthday.....


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd put this story as the last chapter at the end of the last novel. But I'm not, so I'm putting this story here.

Ninety nine year old Harry Potter looked a picture of all his friends, which included Hermione Granger/Weasley and Ron Weasley that both died of old age a year ago. Then there was his wife, Ginny Weasley/Potter who had died about twenty years ago. Smiling, he looked wearily up at his clock. Ten minutes to midnight. To his 100th Birthday. He flipped the page of his photo album and looked at a picture of Voldemort. Yes, Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle. He defeated him in his seventh year.

Turning to the next page was Bellatrix Lestrange, whom he had killed right before Voldemort. He smirked to himself as he remembered stabbing her with a knife instead of using spells. That was for killing Sirius.

Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter and Remus Lupin. Died 85 years ago. Harry smiled as he turned to the page which had the four Marauders on it. He frowned though as he saw Peter Pettigrew but remembered that he had killed the little rat the moment after he defeated Oldiefarts. After flipping through a couple more pages which contained Ron and Hermione and Ginny, they landed on Fred and George. Smiling, he remembered WWW. It was a booming success, and their grandchildren were still running the shop, even though their grandfather died around five years ago.

"Good times," he mumbled to himself and chuckled just like an old man would and ran a hand through his completely white hair. Turning to the next page, he saw his friend and mentor and werewolf, Remus Lupin. It was him who helped him defeat the last of the Horcruxes, make a patronus and kill Bellatrix and Peter. Actually, Harry didn't kill Peter, Remus did. They had made a deal that he'd get Bellatrix and he would get Wormtail. The dirty rat and worm. He managed to get Remus with this special werewolf poison, and three years after the final fall of Voldemort and the death of Wormtail, Remus died.

Sighing, he turned to the next page and saw his oldest mentor and friend, Dumbledore. Harry could not believe that it's been over 80 years since he died. He sighed again, shedding a tear. Turning to the next page, he saw all his other friends, the other Weasley family, McGonagall, Hagrid, Moody, Tonks, and everyone else. Snape was there too, though Remus killed him about two years after his infection. Harry shook his head depressingly.

Then came the pages where they were full of his friends that were just mentioned, over and over again. And there was the Marauders excluding Pettigrew including his mother, Lily Evans/Potter. Harry looked up at the cloak again; it was two minutes to midnight.

Then he turned to a page which had Ron and Hermione's four kids and each of the kids' 2 or 3 kids. He smiled as he looked through this. More kids, and then his own three sons and daughter, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus Jr. The true Marauders. With one last smile, he set the signed will he had made a month ago on the table and set the photo album next to it. "Sirius, James, Lily, Remus!" He called out. His four kids who were about 60 or so marched into the room, followed by their kids and their kids' kids.

"Dad?" Remus Jr. asked. A tear ran down his cheek, he was a lot like the original Remus. "Is it time, just like you said?"

Harry nodded, setting his wand down on the table as well. "Thirty seconds. I love you all; you remember that, will you?" Just then, all the married people's spouses or girlfriend or boyfriend came in and hugged Harry. The much younger Weasleys came as well, and all the other family I forget to mention. "It's time. I love you. But it's time for me to be with the ones I love that have long since passed away." They nodded and stepped back just as the clock chimed. Harry felt a sudden jerk on his soul and saw himself rise spiritually out of his body. His body slumped to the ground as everyone else burst into tears. Harry smiled and flew up straight into the clouds and into the waiting arms of James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and all the others.

And there was the death of Harry James Potter, 1981-2081 July 31st. Defeater of Voldemort, the GREATEST friend and husband, father, and protector. One hundred years old. Seeker and best DADA marks in history.

A/N Sniff. I don't care if this story's crappy, I like it and that's all that matters. So please review and give me your comments. There aren't supposed to be a lot of dialogue in here, so don't complain. REVIEW!


End file.
